Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: Sent to the world of Final fantasy 8 by the sorceress, the young KI user will find that this world is far tougher to survive than the game. And with Ultimecia's spawn taking over his heart will he be with the light or the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

**Prologue – The warning and the shadow**

Mark Green was glued to his TV screen, playing his FF8 game. He was fighting a Ruby Dragon, most likely the strongest group of monsters beside the bosses in the game. His team was almost depleted, only Squall had any HP left and he was going down fast.

The mighty red scaled dragon cast Firaga on Squall and brought his HP down to zero and up came on the screen along with that irritating music that all players hate so much. Maybe we hate losing so much because of how irritating the game over music is…maybe that's just me.

"GAME OVER!"

'Oh crap!' swore Mark, throwing his PS2 controller to the floor 'I can't believe I lost again!'

Mark rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was nearly 3AM. For the last seven or so months he hadn't been able to sleep properly. He'd had numerous tests, but the doctors couldn't find any reason for his insomnia. They gave him numerous medicines but they didn't do anything as he was tormented by a dream. Ever since his horrible dream…More like a nightmare about a shadowy creature and it would bombard his mind with horrific images of events that were taking place in the world.

He'd been hearing a dark voice in his head, spouting nonsense about revenge and mother, it was often distracting and upsetting, sleep would seldom come to him as he feared what images the voice would bring to torment his cracking mind. Sleep had become a rarity to him. A few hours in a week if he was lucky, he couldn't endure the horrors any longer than that.

"**No rest not until we achieve our mission!"**

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight so the dark haired teen decided to have a quick jog in the icy cold night. Maybe that would wake him up; it would kill some time if nothing else. He grabbed his black shirt – with the words "If your reading this you have too much free time" printed upon it, baggy black trousers and his black running shoes then quickly scrambled into them. He grabbed his keys and phone and briefly went into the bathroom.

"**Weakling! You must avenge our mother!"**

He looked into his reflection in the mirror. At one time his face and body had been round and to be honest flabby. His lack of sleep had made him lanky, baggy eyed and as pale as a vampire. He dunked his head in the sink that was filled with ice cold water, feeling slightly refreshed he climbed down the stairs and opened the door, it creaked as he shut it and stepped out into the night.

He locked the door quietly and began to jog down the sloped hill into Hamilton close and ran though it. Turned left and continued on. Down a steep road. Turned right, towards Mile Oak Park.

It was very cold tonight. Mark soon had goose bumps all over his arms and legs; he shivered in spite of himself. He looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful starry night, an unusual sight near the coast. Normally it was pitch black or a few scattered stars.

One of the stars shone brightly, almost like a second sun before it flickered back into its usual dimness

'That was weird…' Mark said, shivering again, wishing he had brought a coat.

"**I sense the sluttish sorceress…"** stated the voice in Mark's mind, its voice dripping with hatred.

'What?'

'Do you always talk to yourself?' asked a feminine voice. Mark spun around to see a pretty young girl, with an angelic face she appeared to be about 17 or so, she had shoulder length Raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a blue vest, blue shirt and black trousers.

"**It's her! Kill her now!" **bellowed the voice

'_What? Are you nuts?' _thought back Mark, yep its becoming a lot more violent.

'It isn't any of your business…' responded Mark, walking off without another word. The girl was obviously not used to being ignored, because she ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

'Hey it's rude to ignore someone!' she said crossly yanking him back slightly and nearly causing him to lose his balance.

'Back off!' said Mark, pushing her back and causing her to land flat on her butt.

"**There's the mission! Kill! DESTROY!"**

'What's wrong with you? There's no need to be a jerk!' she snapped, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. Mark swore under his breath, she was one of those annoying kind of girls who wouldn't shut the hell up under any situation. There were too many of those types of girls in his class at school.

_Damn…screw this…Why won't she just go away?_

"**Make her go away then…"** responded the voice, speaking normally for once, though the desire to kill was easy to feel.

'Fine I'm sorry, you caught me in a bad mood' he apologized, he wasn't in the mood for an argument with a stranger and his "inner voice" was starting to bug him.

'Well at least you apologized' she admitted, dropping her frown, and her face broke into a faint smile.

'What are you doing out here, its quite late you know?' she asked, stepping in front of him.

"**When the time comes…You will destroy her and avenge our mother!"**

'_Mother..? I already have one…'_

"**Your true mother…"**

'I don't sleep much…' Mark shrugged indifferently 'Not since…' he stopped, he'd almost told a stranger about the shadow, but something seemed engaging about her, a powerful need to talk to her.

"**She's a sorceress! Get her out of your mind!"** barked the voice afraid that the woman might find him.

Suddenly he realized that she had been subtlety probing his mind, focusing upon the power in his KI he forced her out using a technique that his mother (a seer) had taught him.

'Who are you…?' he asked shakily, his mother had told him when he was younger that the gift that they had was extremely rare and dangerous, anyone with that kind of talent was to be treated with caution.

'My names Rinoa Heartily and I've been sent to help you.'

'What? Rinoa's just a game character' stated Mark, though he had to admit there was certainly a resemblance between her and the final fantasy 8 sorceress.

'You have been chosen by darkness' Rinoa grimly 'It haunts your steps and haunts your dreams. Soon it will come for you and it will destroy you, I know you are aware of what I'm talking about, the voice in your head…the shadow.'

"**Foolishness, were simply trying to get our revenge"**

'_Revenge..?'_

'Is this a warning or a threat?' asked Mark gathering up a littler KI energy in case she tried anything.

'A warning' she replied 'Now I need you to come with me' Rinoa muttered a brief spell and a swirling portal appeared beside her and Mark jumped back in shock.

'There's no way I'm going in there!' he said angrily, like he was gonna step into an occult users spell, not a chance!

"**Yes you will, it's the only way to achieve your true power, go through and we'll ditch…or kill her, yes let's do that."**

'You have to' said Rinoa gently 'We can release you from the darkness, but it can only be done in my world'

Mark had a bad feeling about this, but then the voice push forth a little of it's power and for a brief instant took over Mark's movements.

"**That's it…step in, its time for our mission begin"**

'Fine…' he sighed walking into the greenish tinted portal. The portal then vanished.

'Muhahahahahhahahahahaha!' laughed a sinister voice. Rinoa turned to see a being encased in shadow

'So you were able to send him to your world huh perfect for me' said specter

'Not that it helps you bitch, I altered the portal's destination just before he stepped in. But you'll see him soon, once the darkness is unleashed, he'll come for you…'

The specter then vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, with his laughter echoing over the hills.

'Oh crap!' swore Rinoa, kicking a nearby tree and stubbing her foot.

'They got to him first; now they'll be able to corrupt him with darkness…I failed…'

Well there's the prologue out of the way, what do you think of my story so far readers?

Please send long reviews

Next chapter – _Not more dragons!_

/

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8

Chapter 1 – Not more dragons…

Mark stepped through the portal of swirling energy and found himself in the middle of a dark canyon, the stars were few and disconnected points of light throughout the sky, casting a faint light upon the canyon, refracting, creating a shimmer of the rocks and stones.

"**Where Home, that foolish sorceress, while trying to help herself, she help me" **crowed the voice happily, before fading away, though Mark could feel its barely suppressed excitement.

'Whoa!' gasped Mark, looking around. '…This place looks kinda familiar; I have a bad feeling about this.' He was in the Crimson canyon where the Ruby dragons dwell, 35 miles north of the techno city, Esther. These vicious red scaled dragons were repudiated to be among the strongest of fiends on Gaia.

He slowly made his way through the top of the canyon, being careful not to make any noise, if this was the FF8 world then there were probably monsters around here, best to be careful.

He saw at least a dozen of them sleeping a few meters to his left and right. He had seen these fiends plenty of times on his game but seeing them in the flesh was another. One of these things could rip him to shreds in seconds.

'Well at least Ruby dragons aren't nocturnal creatures' mused Mark quietly as he climbed a silently and as quickly as possible.

"**Be careful, they are quite powerful…"**

'_I know my characters always lose to them.'_

"**The game is one thing, but real life is another"**

Mark had to admit they were very physically impressive, they were HUGE! They were each at least the size of a double Decker bus and the wings had to be at 50ft long and even in the dim light their fist sized scales glistened like jewels.

'WAKE UP YOU OVER SIZED LIZARDS!' roared a gurgling voice from above them. Mark's face shot up and he saw a misshapen old man with a large hump on his back and monkey like arms, he appeared to be from Esther but with his deformities it was kinda hard to tell.

'WE'VE GOT OURSELFS A TASTY YOUNG HUMAN HERE! SO WAKE UP!' Shouted the dwarfed man again, jumping up and down in anticipation. Mark's face paled and his spine tingled as six of them awoke with a start and eyed Mark hungrily. The stranger laughed croakily and ran off to find a place to hide and watch the melee unfold.

"**Mark fight them! Destroy them!"**

_What? Are you nuts! I only know a little magic"_

'Oh shit!' muttered Mark as he turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Moments later he heard the dragon's roars and the sound of their claws scrapping and cracking the dirt and rock as they followed. The chase had begun.

Two took to the skies as the other four Ruby dragons followed Mark on foot. Mark hurtled down the almost vertical face, his legs seeming to blur and Mark's muscles burned as though aflame.

"**Quit running! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

'Yen-toh tenge: Enforce spell!' yelled Mark as he stumbled, using a low level spell to strengthen his muscles and increase his agility and stamina, so at least now he might have a hope of escaping, and at that moment the closest of the dragons snorted a small burst of flame that caught Mark on his wrist, burning it slightly, but to Mark's shock it healed almost instantly.

"**You owe me there kid, healing your injuries that quick takes a lot of KI"**

He hurtled around a small patch of rocks as the surrounding grasslands were torched by the dragons flame; they had taken to the sky. He hid by a huge rock as the ruby dragons flew overhead.

'Damn their getting rid of the hiding places, smart little buggers' thought Mark, closing his eyes he gathered a little KI and calmed his mind and heartbeat, instead of his usual blue KI, a brief aura of dark energy appeared around him, then slowly flickered away like an oxygen starved candle.

He thought briefly about what he could do. If he went south he could get to Esther if he was lucky. The dragons wouldn't follow him there, hopefully; however there were a lot of poisonous fiends around there. One hit and he was as good as gone. But he had no choice. This was his only chance. Dying wasn't high on Mark's agenda

"**Foolish! In this world you're practically invincible!"**

"_I'm not taking them on if I can help it." _

'Rinoa if I live though this…I'm gonna kick your face in' muttered Mark, keeping low and moving fast. He was safe for now. He was shaded by the pinnacle of rock and from their sight.

Mark took a deep breath and rushed out into the plain and immediately the dragons fell from the air and gave chase again.

Mark ran and ran across the burning plains as the dragons swooped and gave birth to fire that narrowly missed Mark's skin but grilled his clothes and hair slightly.

He swerved around another pinnacle and the youngest dragon crashed head first into it, the pinnacle landed on top of it and crushed it into nothingness.

'Nice!' laughed Mark as he grabbed the items that the dragon had left behind.

**See these creatures die so easily…Destroy them then we can continue our mission…**

'At least I have some fire magic now' said Mark to himself as he pocketed the items and absorbed the fire magic into his being. He ran again, his body and dark clothing smoking slightly.

Mark's legs burned with exhaustion and his heart and lungs pounded inside his chest like a jack hammer, even with the enforcement spell his body was pushing its limits. The veil of the night was falling and the sun was rising.

'Well at least I'll be able to see better' thought Mark as he ran. While the five dragons swooped and let loose their came closer and closer each moment.

For at least an hour Mark ran on the grass plains while the dragons swooped and struck at him with their claws and blasted at him with their fire. He was nearing the end of the southern grass plains. To the edge of the cliffs. Mark turned briefly, gathering his will and focus and casted one of his draw fire spells at the Ruby dragons.

Though the spell did little damage, no creature can ignore a blast of fire to the eyes. The dragons clawed and shrieked in the air. Mark used his time to get some greater distance between him and the flying predators

**That's it! Show those little lizards!"**

Mark saw the cliff edge that hovered to the south-west of Esther. This was it. He'd have to jump. Mark spun and leapt off the cliff edge. Suddenly one of the dragons cast a Firaga spell and Mark attempted to block it with his own fire spell. But the dragon's magic was too strong!

Mark felt the fire coating and burning his body and slowly destroying him. There was nothing but pain now, let death come. Mark fell on to the side of the cliffs slope and tumbled and rolled down the cliff. Small sharp rocks cut cuts and gashes in his skin all over his body.

**No! I won't let things end like this!**

_The mission…I have a mission to complete…_

A haze of distorted energy surrounded him as he fell, the worst of the burns vanished, as did the deeper cuts from the fall. Unfortunately Mark was still hurt. It hurt like hell.

Mark finally reached the bottom, barely conscious he looked up and saw several people dressed in weird blue tech uniforms with blue gas masks. Mark half rose, then sunk into unconsciousness.

"**Let the darkness grow…"**

'What the hell was that?' exclaimed one of the Esther Guards, as he picked up the injured youth. He was of course referring to the haze that encased Mark as he fell.

'We'll find out later, Harold-san, but we should get this kid to the hospital' said the elder guard, who wore silver plating on his guard uniform.

'Yes sir!' saluted the younger guard called Harold. The two guards and another who had remained silent returned to Esther. The kid would get patched up at the hospital and then maybe they could find out what that haze was…

Hey guys I decided to update everyone of my chapters, I hope you like the changes, if any of you want me to make changes to the plot, now's your chance!

Please review, I never get enough!

Next chapter 2 – _New Beginnings _

/

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

Chapter 2 – New beginnings

Mark was in a dark room made of chipped stone and a chill and swirl of darkness hung in the air.

'Where am I?' muttered Mark, getting up slowly, he felt a strange pulsing through his body and his mind began to swirl.

'**You're with me**…' said a quiet hissing voice. Mark turned and saw a tall cloaked figure that was bathed in dark energy. Mark couldn't see its face but he could see its piercing yellow fires that seemed to burn in its sockets.

'**You won't escape me again…Soon we will have our revenge'** it hissed and Mark felt woozy and he fell into some unimaginable void.

He awoke with a start. Mark found himself in a high tech hospital he had several doctors and nurses surrounding him and he tried to get up, he still had a mission to complete…Whatever that was.

'Rest…You have not fully recovered' said a middle aged female doctor wearing a strange blue uniform that Mark didn't recognize

**There standing in your way, destroy them! We must complete the mission.**

Mark felt a dark energy fluxing within him. The doctors and nurses were flung into the walls and fell into a crumpled pile of bodies. The darkness seemed to grow and his mind was stripped of light and kindness. Mark pushed himself to his feet and dressed in one of those revealing gowns he walked silently down the halls and corridors. He stopped in front of a large mirror and briefly inspected himself.

'I must have been unconscious for a while' thought Mark as he looked back at a reflection that couldn't be his. His face was slim and sharp featured, his eyes were a strange murky green-grey-blue and his hair was fairly short and spiky.

Also it appeared that he'd acquired several scars along his face and his eyes were slightly bulging and blood shot.

Another burst of energy rippled within him and knowledge of dark spells and the mission flashed into existence inside his mind.

**That's right Mark you must destroy Squall and Rinoa!**

_Destroy…Kill...Revenge for mother…_

'You will all pay' he hissed, rising up to his full height. He punched his fist into the mirror and it shattered along with about half of the wall, unbeknown to him his eyes had turned a bright crimson and fangs burst from his gums.

'I'm much stronger in the final fantasy world' mused Mark quietly as he left the bathroom and sneaked off towards the doctors lobby. He snuck in quietly, there was only one other person in there. A tall fellow with blond hair, about 25 or so. Mark grabbed him from behind and struck him fall force on the back.

The doctor collapsed to his knees and Mark quickly took his trousers, white trench coat and sun glasses and scrambled into them, because all he had on was one of those white hospital gowns. And he also took his wallet.

'Draw…' commanded Mark and the magic in the man transferred to him. 9 Curas and 4 Holys.

'I'll need to pay a little visit to Odine's lab' he muttered to himself. He'd need magic and technology before he took on the seeDs to enhance his power.

'Cura…' whispered Mark and the white magic flowed to the wound, and stopped the bleeding that was oozing from the unconscious man's head.

**Why spare this one?**

_He is nothing, he is worthless and he is not a threat._

'Odine here I come…' he grinned and back in the dark world the shadowy specter watched on approvingly as Mark was slowly being taken over by the dark energy in his soul. Everything was going according to plan.

Meanwhile at Odine's lab, the crazy old inventor who dressed like a clown was working on the bronze prism prototype, a small object about the size of a fist and incased in riveted bronze scales. The prism was a very unique type of molding technology, the prism can mold into any shape or form that you could think of. However it required a great deal of mental control to use it. Only a handful of people can use it. Odine morphed the prism into the shape of a machine gun and then into a miniature robot.

'The Prism is even better than I virst believed' cheered Odine as he reverted the prism into its original shape. You see readers that the prism is controlled by mental force, however the mind of the user has to be very strong for them to control it.

'I'm sure I can figure out this slight problem eventually' sighed Odine as he put the prism with the blue prints to his design.

'Then I'll be able to revolutionize the weapons industry…and pretty much everything else!' mentally cheered Odine

Suddenly there was great deal of commotion outside. There were the sounds of guns firing and screams of shock and pain. The steel doors to the main part of the lab exploded and several guards were thrown like rag dolls into the lab.

A man dressed in a white lab coat and trousers entered. He turned towards the wounded guards and removed his large black sun glasses. Revealing an imposing sharp featured youth with flaming eyes, and Odine felt this man drain away their magic reserves into his being using an advanced kind of draw.

The guards shuddered and died. The man appeared to be about 17 or so years of age and had coal black hair and his eyes were the color of crimson and it literally glowed with an inner flame that send shivers down the inventor's spine. The intruder had various half healed gashes on both of his cheeks and a thin scar under his right eye that resembled a cross.

The man turned and advanced towards Odine and raised his hand which was bathed in a yellow light and seemed to pulsate.

**These weapons will be useful. Take them!**

'Back off ugly!' said Odine activating the Prism and morphing it into a plasma cannon; his favorite weapon.

'Interesting toy' said the one eyed man, putting his sun glasses back on. He casted a thundara spell at Odine's weapon, sending it spinning from his hands. The man then drove his fist into Odine's stomach with inhuman force. Causing Odine to double over and released his lunch all over the floor.

'Who are you? Why are you doing this?' gasped Odine, his body shaking as pain rocketed up and down his body.

'My name Odine is Mark Green and I'm here for some of your 'toys'' said Mark with a smirk. He stooped down till he was face to face with Odine.

'Provide me with some of your more powerful inventions or I'll rip out your throat' threatened Mark. And it was then that Odine noticed the Mark had fangs and he passed out.

**Pathetic, I smell this mortal's fear…**

_Yes I sense it…_

'Pathetic…' Muttered Mark who began to search the lab. He found several mechanical ABSORB's, which are robot skeleton limbs which are absorbed into the body like water and they greatly enhance strength and speed. He absorbed several of these and took the DEVIL'S LIGHT; a black, medium sized double barrel shot gun and thanks to Odine it would never run out.

He also took the Bronze prism; he read its blue prints and found considered it to be a very useful.

He morphed it into a copy of Vincent Valentine's riveted bronze claw hand. He attached it firmly over his right arm. He paused briefly to kick Odine in the side, with his new strengths and the ABSORB implants the light kick send Odine hurtling into a wall and cracking it slightly.

'Crimson canyon here I come' laughed Mark as he punched through the concrete wall and stole one of the high tech cycles and drove off into the night.

A week later at Balamb Garden, Commander Squall Leonheart was sitting at his desk being swamped by paper work.

'How did I let Cid talk me into this…?' sighed Squall leaning against the desk and closing his eyes. Suddenly there was a ring on his communicator. He activated the screen and his father Laguna Loire appeared on the screen.

'Hello son we've got an emergency on our hands here' said Laguna quickly 'I need you and the garden here at Esthar immediately, there's a murderer on the loose and his already killed Odine and every guard and worker in his over sized lab. Please Squall we need the seeD's' and the screen went blank. However something didn't seem right, being concerned about a murderer is one thing but he looked plainly terrified.

Squall swore under his breath and asked his assistant to bring in Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Selphie. It looked like they had another job on their hands. Perhaps it was a trap, his cheery, cluts of a father was obviously scared about something and a single nut job wouldn't do that. Something was up.

Back at Esthar Laguna Loire, president of Esthar was at gun point. The young man who had slaughtered everyone in Odine's lab was in his office and had a gun to his back. He had made Laguna call the Balamb seeD's for some reason and was telling Laguna VERY firmly that if he made any communications to Balamb he wouldn't live to regret it.

Before the white clothed man left he shot at the vid-phone on Laguna's desk and cast an ultima spell upon the president. Knocking them out cold.

'They'll soon be here and then Rinoa I will have my revenge' said Mark as he tucked his gun under his belt.

As he left the office he heard a faint shaky noise and he turned to see Laguna pointing his gun at him.

**Mark look out!**

Laguna pulled the trigger and a hail of bullets struck Mark in the chest and was thrown into the wall and sunk into unconsciousness as his magic forced out the bullets and healed the wounds.

Laguna pushed a small button on his coat, which began to flicker. Moments later the retrieval team led by the feisty Kiros and his mute companion Ward.

'Holy shit!' exclaimed Kiros rushing forward to help the battered and shaken president to his feet, while Ward and the retrieval squad seized the unconscious dark haired youth and bound him in hand cuffs.

'Put him in the top security prison…His the one who killed everyone at Odine's lab' muttered Laguna weakly.

Kiros gave the orders for an ambulance for Laguna and a nice high tech prison for Mark. Boy he was in trouble.

Well here's another chapter out of the way, look's like Mark's in trouble now, we'll I'm sure he'll be out of there in no time!

Dear god readers please send me reviews

Next chapter 3 – _Big trouble _

/

Before I begin this next chapter I'd like to give special thanks to Serene Angel Wing, Axellia and AuraMistress . Whose support has kept me writing this fan fict.

THANK YOU!

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

Chapter 3 – Big trouble

Mark was now in a high security prison, he was locked in a small metal room were his arms and legs were incased in metal restraints. He thrashed a bit, but wasn't able to move enough. The restraints held strong against him.

The electronic doors opened and President Laguna Loire and his assistants Kiros and Ward entered. They stood in front of Mark for a moment then Kiros said

'What are you?'

**They dare insult you?**

'Hey what do you mean by that?' demanded Mark, feeling slightly offended.

'It's not every day you see someone with glowing eyes and fangs.' Said Laguna; fighting back the urge to punch him.

'Why the hell did you kill all those people!' yelled Laguna

'Because they got in my way…' responded Mark calmly

'Fucking murder!' yelled Ward, smacking Mark in the face with full force 'some of those workers where my family and friends!' Mark grinned evilly but said nothing in response to Ward's outburst. Kiros watched them silently his eyes lined with tears and rage. One of the assistants killed was his nephew.

'Is that supposed to scare me Loire? You and your friends are past your prime. Even when you were younger you, Kiros and Ward made a mockery of Galbadia army, your nothing' laughed Mark, watching the looks on the faces of the three men in front of him.

**Make them suffer, and then KILL! KILL! KILL!**

First shock. Then embarrassment. Followed by rage. The guards in the room had to restrain and then drag the three out of the prison cell while Mark laughed mockingly all the while, who seemed to enjoy creating such a reaction. Even though he was imprisoned he could still make life a living hell.

_Why am I doing this, I only want revenge against the sorceress?_

_**You must destroy everything Mark, torture! Kill! Submit to the darkness!**_

Eventually the commotion died down and Laguna and the others went to the landing bay to escort the seeDs to interrogate him and if necessary **seal **him.

As you know readers in Mark's world FF8 was just a game and after completing it several times over he'd learnt a great deal about the characters personalities and pasts and knew exactly were there sore spots were.

Laguna for example had his repeative failures in the army and missing his son's birth and the death of his wife. Yes Mark was going to have a lot of fun mentally torturing Laguna Loire and to a lesser extent Kiros and Ward.

Back on the Ragnarok, with the sunny beauty Selphie piloting descended on the Esther landing bay. Onboard were Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartily, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht.

Now Squall Leonheart, hero of the world and defeater of Ultimecia was a young man of slightly more than average height. He had floppy dark brown hair and a somewhat pale complexion.

His eyes were the deepest icy blue you'd ever see. They were direct and sharp and seemed to pierce your very soul. He was quiet, and semi cold hearted, to best describe him would be a lone wolf. He dressed mainly in black leather and around his neck was a thick silver chain and from that hung two rings; one was his silver Griever ring, with the symbol of a lion shaped Guardian Force.

The other was the Bond ring, a thick gold ring with black quartz set atop it and smaller gems around the band, it was a gift from Rinoa after he had been promoted the commander.

Squall is trained in a variety of weapons but he preferred to use a gun blade in battle.

Now the young Sorceress Rinoa who had aided Squall and the others against Ultimecia was slightly under average height; only 5ft 4inches. She had long thick black hair with a brown highlight across her forehead and a faint tan upon her skin and rosy colored lips.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to draw you into their depths and melt away your tough exterior. She was a happy, cheerful person that hid away her own sorrow and tried to make all those around her happy and light hearted.

She tended to dress in a beautiful sea blue; usually a blue shirt, blue jacket and shorts. Her favorite weapon of choice was the Sun rise, a small wrist device that shot high speed cutting disks.

The strict, dominating SeeD instructor Quistis Trepe was 18 years old. She had guided the group since their failed mission to kidnap President Deling. She was quite tall and had olive tinted complexion and waist length golden blond hair that seemed to sparkle in the light.

Her eyes were a deep, deep blue that contained a vast knowledge and a torrent of emotions that hid behind her usually expressionless face.

Quistis mainly dressed in warm sunny colors, such as oranges and yellows. She usually wore a tight fitting, imposing orange jacket and skirt and knee height black leather boots.

She was most skilled with the gun blade like Squall, but tended to favor a whip as her weapon. An excellent choice for keeping enemies at a distance.

Irvine Kinesis was the top sniper from Galbadia Garden. He joined up with the team when he was hired to help the other seeDs assassinate Sorceress Edea who was under the control of Ultimecia. He was a tall young man, just topping 6ft. He was lightly tanned and had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail.

He had _shallow_ brown eyes that matched his personality quite nicely. He was a light hearted man who was a known flirt and cheated on his girl friends frequently. He was not to be trusted.

(A/N Irvine fans forgive me!)

He dressed in a full length brown jacket and always wore his wide brim hat. He considered himself a cowboy as well as a real ladies man.

Irvine's main weapon was a sniper gun; his main jobs consisted of murder and assassination of dangerous political enemies. When it came to the shot he was all business; almost like an imitation Squall. Unless nerves set in of course.

Selphie Tilmitt was a transfer student from Timber garden and had been with Squall and Zell since their first mission, several years ago. She was a beautiful petite 17 year old with a somewhat tanned complexion and dark brown shoulder length hair that was curled at its edges.

She had emerald green eyes that were always alight with joy and excitement. She was a fun loving person and the soul of any party either hosted or attended to by her. She was kind and generous and always stuck by her friends.

She always dressed in various shades of yellow; her preferred clothing was a thigh length bright yellow dress.

Selphie's preferred choice of weapon is a large red num-chuck which she used with various martial art techniques to pummel her enemies into submission.

Zell Dincht was a carefree young man who lived in Balamb in his youth and joined Balamb garden in the hopes of becoming a big war hero like his grandfather.

He was a medium sized man who usually wore a round goofy smile on his face and gelled his pale blond hair into ludicrously long spikes.

He had blue-green eyes and like Selphie he tended to be hypoactive and fun loving. Though he wasn't the smartest guy around, he was loyal and caring towards his friends. Unfortunately he had a tendency to get into fights at the drop of a hat. Usually at the annoying comments of the ex-knight Seifer Almasy.

He tended to dress in bright, strong colors like reds and blues. Usually a bright shirt, jacket and shorts.

Zell was highly skilled in various martial arts such as karate, Ninjitsu, Judo, Kung fu and Ti-Kwan-doe. He fought mainly with his fists and wore spiked knuckle dusters that could kill a Tyrannosaur with a single punch.

Now back to the story…

The six seeDs landed and quietly descended. During the flight to Esther they had been contacted again by Laguna, telling them of the real situation and that they'd found the man unconscious in Laguna's office, after he'd been shot after nearly killing Laguna.

Laguna had hired them to take Mark to Balamb for interrogation and if need be seal him like they would a sorcerer or sorceress.

Laguna and his old war buddies Kiros and Ward escorted them to the high security prison.

As usual Selphie talked loud and almost continually, however Rinoa seemed quiet, fearful and withdrawn in her own thoughts.

Though Squall was not the most perceptive of people, he could tell that his girlfriend was upset about something.

'Rin what's wrong?' said Squall, pulling next to her and putting his arm around her in a comforting manner.

'The guy who did all this is under the control of the Dark one, at the moment he is no major threat, but soon he'll be even more dangerous than Ultimecia. Squall be careful…' muttered Rinoa leaning against Squall and pulling him into a brief hug before continuing down the corridors and passages.

The group proceeded down to the bottom level of the base and turned left twice and they entered the small room with several guards standing with their guns ready and their faces alert. At the end of the steel room was a large door that resembled those you find in a bank vault.

Laguna walked to the front and ordered the guards to open the door. They typed in several codes and the doors opened with a hiss. Squall took a deep breath and entered with a slightly shaking Rinoa at his side and moments later the rest of the seeDs and Laguna followed in after.

The room was quite large and encased in steel plates. In the prison cells center was a dark hired youth. He was incased in metal on every limb and to their surprise he had fangs and blood red eyes.

'Welcome to my humble abode' greeted Mark with forced cheer. The seeDs cautiously approached. Rinoa hung back slightly. Mark turned his head in her direction and an evil smirk appeared on his face and his eyes glittered strangely.

'Hello Sorceress Rinoa, long time no see. It's been a while hasn't it?' said Mark urbanely

**What are you waiting for? KILL! KILL!**

_Soon we shall, but I will destroy her mentally before I destroy her physically and the same applies for Leonheart._

Mark shook his head slightly and his eyes shimmered

'I'd offer you all a drink but I'm a little tied up right now…' he joked, Selphie held back a small chuckle that threatened to burst out of her, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Squall shot her a dark look and turned his attention back to Mark.

'I'm Commander Leonheart, you are being taken to Balamb garden for interrogation.'

'Interrogate me?' Mark said with false innocence 'little old me? But I haven't done anything wrong.'

'You've killed a large number of people and you will suffer the consequences…' said Quistis stepping forward and inspecting Mark

_Suffer the consequences? They can't stop me, my power will grow and grow soon I'll be strong enough to destroy all those fools_

**Correct Mark, but first we must escape…**

_I'll think of something… _

'Hard to believe that some kid killed all those people…' she added, looking at a piece of paper with information depicting his crimes and the damage he'd caused.

'Hey! You're only a year or two older than me Quistis Trepe…' said Mark.

Squall began to get annoyed with this time wasting and issued the orders to have the prisoner moved to the Ragnorak so that he could be transported to Balamb garden. The sooner they got him there; the sooner things would get back to normal.

'Your just want me there cos your lonely' joked Mark, watching Squall's face darken.

The guards detached the attachment restraints that connected to the walls and floor and he was stuck in a metal cube that had his head sticking out, rather comically.

'Hasn't the sorceress been any good in the bed lately' he added. Squall growled and drew out his gun blade and tried to strike Mark with it, however Zell grabbed him from behind and Irvine and Selphie restrained him. Mark howled with laughter as he was wheeled onto the Ragnorak.

Mark was stuck in the storage room, still inside the restraint cube to prevent his escape. The ragnorak was then boarded by the seeDs. Irvine and Quistis were ordered to guard him while Selphie piloted and Squall co-piloted.

Mark for some reason was singing a TV theme song very loudly, it was weird and repetitive and it quickly got on Irvine's nerves.

'Shut da hell up!' yelled Irvine, jumping to his feet

'I can't stand that damn song!'

'Well don't listen!' retorted Mark, grinning evilly

'Don't make me hurt you!' growled Irvine, while Quistis watched the seeD and the prisoner argue, resisting the urge to throttle them both.

'You hurt me?' laughed Mark; his voice sounded scornful 'Your nothing compared to me cowboy'

Irvine stuck his fingers up at Mark and Mark stuck his tongue out at him in response and muttered a few profanities under his breath.

For the next hour or so Mark mentally planned his escape as they drew ever closer to Balamb Garden. He wasn't strong enough to break the bonds yet and the technology was magic resistant. Those were the only problems. He could escape easily after that and plan how to get into Balamb garden and initiate the mission.

_I don't suppose you could help me?_

**I'm surprised you didn't asked before; I can flux this small prison with haze magic, to weaken it. But after that I can't really help you directly. **

_Ok…do it now!_

The cube like restraints were encased in a purplish haze and the machine cracked and sparks flew. Mark tensed his muscles and forced himself upwards, breaking the mechanical device into fragments and wires.

Mark drove his fist into the side of the ragnorak and before the two seeDs could do anything Mark ripped a large hole in the side of the air ship and dived out into the sky. His arms and legs stretched out to slow his dissent.

Unfortunately at several thousand feet it wouldn't really help much. Luckily Mark used a hover spell in mid fall to slow his dissent and allowing him to fly, he followed through with a wind magic to propel him away from the ragnorak and out of sight as he sped off into the distance.

'Oh fuck!' exclaimed Quistis using a spell to seal the hole in the Ragnorak.

'Irvine! Tell Commander Squall and the others what has happened now!' commanded Quistis. Irvine nodded his face pale as he rushed up the stairs to the top level where the ship's controls were. They'd lost Mark! Damn Squall was gonna be mad when he found out.

'What the hell do you mean you lost him!' yelled Squall.

'That guy's a fucking psycho, his a threat to everyone around him! And you fucking let him get away!' Thundered Squall, while Irvine backed away, trying make excuses to get himself out of trouble.

The ragnorak landed at Balamb garden half an hour later and immediately Squall send out the guards and half the seeDs to find Mark.

Meanwhile in Balamb Forest an old veteran was having his daily walk in the monster infected forest. He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow when he heard a muffled thud and the sound of breaking branches followed by a groan.

The old man rushed over to where the noise had come from. In the midst of several broken trees lay a dark haired youth dressed in white and wearing a golden armor claw over one of his arms.

'Damn…that hurt' muttered Mark pushing himself to his feet and regretting that he'd stopped the hover spell before he'd reached the ground. He needed more practice with magic.

Hey kid! Are you alright?' asked the old man, rushing forward. Mark shook his head slightly and winced as he felt his ankle. It was swollen and almost certainly sprained.

'Fuck I think it's sprained!' muttered Mark, mentally cursing his foolishness.

'Looks like its sprained kid' observed the old man 'what were you doing up in those trees?'

'…I was running away from this huge orange monster and it chased me up a tree, and after it left I fell out.' Lied Mark smoothly

'OK, need a hand?' asked the old man.

'Sure…' responded Mark, the old man helped steady Mark and the two of them walked slowly through the forest.

'My names Nami by the way' said the old man

'…Mines Marcus Greenwood' lied Mark again, the old man helping the hobbling teen towards his small house near the fire cave.

'You can stay here for awhile, till I can give your parents a call.' Said Nami, Mark faked a brief sorrow filled expression and said quietly

'My parents are dead…' Of course his parents were not, but they were in another world.

The old man seemed a little startled by that. He'd lost his grandson and daughter in the sorceress wars a few years ago.

'You can stay here for awhile if you want' offered Nami helping Mark inside, his house which was well furnished and the walls were and case were covered with trophies, medals and weapons.

'I was in the army in my youth.' Explained Nami leading Mark to a seat.

**You need to keep a low profile for now, so you may as well stay here. I'll brainwash him to think that you're his grandson…**

_Then once the time is right he can enroll me in Balamb Garden, it would be a perfect excuse to get close to our targets and complete the mission._

**Alright I'll brain wash him now…Haze control!**

The old man was surrounded with a blue haze and when it cleared his eyes were unfocused and from his walking you could tell that he was slightly disorientated.

**It is done, he now believes that you're his grandson Marcus Greenwood and you've moved in to his home now that your parents have been killed in the Sorceress wars.**

'Oh dear me Marcus, you really need to be more careful when you go climbing trees' said Nami wearily stooping briefly as he wrapped Mark's ankle in a thick cotton bandage.

'Don't worry grandpa I'll be more careful next time' replied Mark, his face turning in a faint smirk.

Told you Mark would escape and now he can focus on his mission to eliminate the sorceress and her knight, while the voice in his head slowly poisons his mind with darkness.

Please send long reviews

Next chapter – _Life as an evil grandson _

./

Hey there readers, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews; both positive and negative. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, which as a completely different plot to before.

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8

Chapter 4 – Life as an evil grandson

Four months had passed since Mark had escaped the seeD aircraft called the Ragnorak and escaped justice. Since then he'd been living with an old veteran called Nami who had been brainwashed by Mark's inner voice to believing that Mark was his grandson.

Since then Mark had been training to improve his fighting skills, and his spell casting abilities. As his power grew so did the darkness changing him both mentally and physically. He hadn't grown any taller in the last few months but he bulked up considerably.

He was no longer lanky and pale but had grown strong lean muscles over his body and even began to develop a six pack.

His skin was now a dark brown from exposure to the sun. He had dyed his hair a snowy white and had grown it to waist length and usually wore it in a long ponytail and the gashes on his cheeks had finally closed, leaving two horizontal red scars on each cheek.

The old man called Nami had lived by himself before and lived off the large funds he had earned over the years and the Galbadia lottery jackpot he'd won 2 months ago. An amazing 6.3 million Gil! But Mark had convinced Nami not to move. The closer he was to Balamb Garden the easier it would be to get to the seeDs and finish the mission: ruin the sorceress and the commander's lives and then kill them.

It was now mid summer and very hot. The trees and flowers were in full bloom. Birds and insects flew around and above the trees. The rivers and pools glistened and glowed in the basking sun's warmth.

Mark was training with his Devil's light; the medium sized double barrel shot gun he'd stolen from Odine's lab, nearly half a year ago.

He had entered deep within the Balamb forest, waiting for a passing monster for him to use as target practice. Mark heard a brief growl and out of a clump of dark green bushes emerged a Grendel; an ugly little creature with a curved body, shiny green scales, large yellowish claws and burning eyes.

Grendels are ugly little brutes that are distantly related to dragons, though they are much smaller, barely topping 4ft they are reputated to be even stronger than their far larger counterparts.

'RRrrooooaaaahhhh!' roared the Grendel charging forward and attempting to tackle Mark to the ground.

Mark flipped back and in mid air he released four shots, three missed but the forth connected with the creature's shoulder.

The Grendel slashed out at Mark with surprising speed and it connected to Mark's chest, knocking him back several feet and tearing the red shirt he was wearing.

'Fast little bastard…' muttered Mark angrily, aiming his Devil's light at the Grendel that was slowly approaching him. It gave a small snort and smoke pumped from its nostrils, it was about to use a fire type attack!

It blasted Mark with fairly powerful Fira attack, which Mark narrowly dodged and he shot the creature once in the left claw and another in the Grendel's chest, though the second bounced off the hardened scales on its chest.

You're pretty tough…' conceded Mark, grinning like a madman.

The Grendel charged at Mark swinging its claws and trying to take a bite out of him. He quickly dodged and threw a hard punch into the creature's face. Momentary stunned the Grendel collapsed to the floor and Mark stood above it and released six shots at the monster. Each hitting and drawing blood. The Grendel gave a gurgled hiss then vanished into nothingness as it died.

'These little buggers are stronger than they look.' Chuckled Mark, pushing back several stray hairs that had dangled annoyingly in front of his face

Mark heard a faint buzzing noise and an entire swarm of Bite bugs appeared in front of him. Bite bugs are a species of giant beetle; about the size of a human head. They could fly very fast and attack with their razor sharp claws and vampire like fangs.

'Haze Inferno!' exclaimed Mark releasing a ball of concentrated energy at the swarm, obliterating them in an instant.

'**Haze inferno?' **Asked the voice with a faint amount of humor

'_What! I was just finding new ways of using Haze magic, so what ya think?'_

'**Not bad, why don't you try this…' **replied the voice, a flash of knowledge entered Mark's mind and a smile appeared on his face

'_Cool idea, but would it really work?' _asked Mark looking mildly surprised

'**Of course, now focus upon that image and release the magic'**

'Haze control!' called Mark and a ball of purplish haze appeared in front of him

'**Now morph it into a human or monster image'** commanded the voice inside his head.

Mark concentrated on the image and the haze took the form of Rinoa the sorceress. Mark drew back his fist and punched the copy Rinoa in the face. A brief look of pain crossed her face and she returned back to haze form, and then it was blown away by a flicker of wind.

Mark could hear the other presence in his head cackling and laughing its ass off.

'_I thought that spell was for mind control?'_

'**Not really, I simply created an illusion in his mind and you did the same thing, you created an illusion in the outside world. An allusion of the sorceress' **the voice told Mark.

After that Mark spent the rest of the day fighting low level monsters to raise his level and stats.

It was about mid afternoon when Mark returned to Nami's house battered, bruised and pockets full of gill that had appeared when the monsters were defeated. He had a bleeding lip and several cuts on his red shirt and body.

Outside the house was a sleek black seeD limo.

'Excellent…' chuckled Mark to himself, he'd forced his "grandfather" to make a call to Balamb asking that Mark could enroll at Balamb Garden. Now because Mark was nearly 17 now he had to be tested to see if he had any potential as a seeD before being admitted. If he passed.

Mark opened the door and walked along the brightly colored hallway and paused briefly to before entering the front room.

Inside was the old veteran, who Mark had brainwashed some months ago and the other was a tall young man, dressed in a full length brown jacket and wearing cowboy style hat and boots.

'This is my grandson, Mr Kinesis' said Nami pointing towards Mark.

'Please to meet ya Marcus' said Irvine, stretching out his hand for a hand shake, Mark shook his hand with a crushing grip and then said

'I prefer to be called Mark'

'…I've been sent here by commander Leonheart to see if you have enough skills to join.' Said Irvine

'So basically your gonna fight me? We'll this won't take too long.' Grinned Mark

'We'll see Mark, I've been told that you use a gun as your preferred weapon, we'll set up various targets and see how good you are and if you know how to use magic we'll see how strong and how good your aim is.' Said Irvine

'Fine by me' shrugged Mark

About ten minutes later Irvine and Mark were standing in the large yard outside Nami's house. Irvine had placed various targets on the fences and nearby trees. Easy enough shots.

'Ok then Mark I want you to shoot each target once and try to get it as close to the bulls eye as possi…' said Irvine, but was stopped in mid sentence as Mark shot every target in rapid succession. Each shot from his gun hit the very center of the bull's eye.

'Piece of cake…' said Mark indifferently, fluidly re-holstering his gun and slipping it under his belt.

Irvine's jaw dropped from his hinges and his eyes bulged.

'That was totally awesome!' exclaimed Irvine

'Not really, it was an easy enough shot Irvine' replied Mark with a shrug.

Irvine looked as if he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. The guy was very skilled, no doubt about that. But something seemed unsettling about him, something familiar.

'Alright I want you to hit all those targets again, using a basic long range spell; you know like fire, blizzard and thunder.' Said Irvine taking a few steps back to allow Mark enough space to cast his spells, without the risk of getting hit himself.

'Fire sphere…' muttered Mark and his hand took ablaze. This fire was strangely colored. It was black and flecked with dark blue.

Mark flicked one of his fingers and a small beam of fire shot out and pierced the target board. It was slightly to the right of the bull's eye.

He retracted the fire and let loose beams of ice, thunder and gravity, which almost always hit the bull's eye.

'Damn this guy is good' thought Irvine

'So is that good enough?' asked Mark turning towards the young seeD.

'Definitely!' said Irvine 'You've proved yourself good enough to join Balamb academy'

Mark nodded and said 'cool…' and walked towards his house. 'I'm gonna go get my stuff, won't be long.'

Half an hour later Mark reappeared carrying two large suitcases and a black ruck sack on his **back** (A/N Duh!)

Soon after the seeD and the criminal were driven in the sleek black limo to the beautiful school of mercenary training; Balamb garden.

Even though Mark wasn't especially emotional, he was awed by the splendor of the floating school, suspending by a golden halo and the whole building seemed to glow casting the surroundings in a soothing light.

'Beautiful…' he said under his breath.

'Welcome to Balamb garden Marcus' smiled Irvine, adjusting his large brown cowboy hat.

'I prefer to be called Mark' he responded indifferently.

The car stopped outside the pearly gates, Mark and Irvine stepped out and after taking out the luggage the limo sped off to the car park.

'Come on I'll take you to see the commander and headmaster' stated Irvine, helping Mark with one of the suitcases.

'Alright let's go' responded Mark, following after the cowboy wannabe.

The mission had truly begun…

Looks like Mark under the disguise of Marcus Greenwood has infiltrated the garden as a wannabe seeD in training. In the next chapter Mark will meet Squall and the head master Cid Kramer, will he be admitted into Balamb Garden or will he turned away or perhaps Squall will recognize the demented teen? There's only one way to find out! READ ON!

Send Long reviews

Next chapter – _Meet the Lion once again_

/

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

Chapter 6 – Life at Balamb Garden pt1

Mark was given a quick tour and then taken up by Irvine to the third level of Balamb Garden where Headmaster Cid was.

The whole place was high tech and the place was filled with bustling SeeD's and Cadets that attended Balamb, after several minutes he was guided to a large pair of red arch shaped doors.

'Well this is it' said Irvine 'well in ya go!'

'Sure…Whatever' shrugged Mark, brushing back a strand of white hair that kept falling in front of his face.

The seeD sharp shooter and Mark pushed the door opened and entered a large well furnished room with a desk near the back where a fat portly man dressed in red was looking through a stack of papers. He looked up and smiled slightly

'Ah Irvine good to see you, and you must be our new cadet Marcus Greenwood?'

'Yep that's me' replied Mark, as Irvine walked forward and handed Cid a sheet, with the information he'd recorded of Mark's estimated level and skills.

Headmaster Cid read through it a few times and his eyebrows rose slightly when he read Mark's results.

'Very impressive' said Cid 'I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to seeD'

'Thank you sir' replied Mark, going against his nature and being polite.

'Well I've had a room set up for you Marcus, and you'll start your lessons on the following Monday, seeing as its Friday now. I'll have Irvine take you there and…Before you forget heres your lesson plan' said Cid handing Mark a yellow planner with his lessons printed upon the back.

After that Irvine and Mark left down to Level one, where most of the dorms and lessons were.

According to the map, Mark's room was near the northern part of the cadet living quarters.

As they walked Irvine chatted to Mark about Balamb garden and the cute girls in the school. Well it was more like Irvine talked and Mark listened.

His room number was 122, and he'd be sharing with a seeD in training

(Non-seeDs had to share)

Irvine gave a key card for his new dorm room. He swiped the card through the scanner and the door slid open with a faint hiss. Inside were two bedrooms, a bathroom, all accessed from doors about the kitchen/dining room

'Well see ya' said Irvine, tipping his hat and leaving. Mark gave a small sigh and slung his rucksack on the floor and chucked his suitcases on the bed of the second bedroom.

'**Well you're in Garden now, god job, now we'll be able to proceed with the plan' **stated the voice in Mark's head.

'_Yes I know, but for now I suggest that we lay low for the moment, till the time is right to destroy the others' _said Mark in his mind to the other awareness.

After that Mark put away all his clothing and other stuff and took a quick shower, he hadn't had one since this morning and he tended to get cranky if he didn't wash regularly; Mark a clean freak, go figure.

He found out later that his roommate was a girl called Lin, who unfortunately walked in the bathroom just as he was leaving the shower. Talk about embarrassment.

'Who are you?' she gasped in shock as Mark quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist.

'…your…new roommate' said Mark blushing slightly

'Oh right, they told me about that this morning, but I thought you weren't supposed to arrive at garden for another hour.'

'Irvine drives like a bloody madman…' shrugged Mark 'we got here early'

'Ok then, my names Lin Misawa' she said extending her hand for a shake, Mark stretched out his hand for a shake and told her that his name was Marcus Greenwood.

'We'll I'd better get dressed then' he said hurrying into his new bedroom. Lin shook her head an went into her bedroom to get her homework out of the way, otherwise Instructor Trepe would be after her blood.

She had no idea of what was sharing her dorm room with her and the havoc he could bring…But soon they would.

/

Ok readers heres another chapter out of the way, sorry it's so short but I can't think of what to write right now. I'll probably rewrite this chapter another time.

If anybody has any plot ideas or pairings please send them to me

See ya!

/

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

Chapter 7 – Life at Balamb Garden pt2

Mark took a deep breath and stepped into his first class at Balamb garden; Basic magic with blond haired beauty Quistis Trepe.

The classrooms were much larger than the class rooms back on Earth. They were the kind you'd see in universities and really big colleges. There are at least 50 people in the room already. Most of the kid's appeared to about 15 or so years of age and like Mark, they were dressed in the SeeD cadet uniform.

Mark took a seat near the front and dumped his ruck sack on the floor beside him. Over the next 5 minutes the rest of the students arrived to Instructor Trepe's class. The teacher however didn't arrive for another 10 minutes.

'Sorry I'm late class!' apologized Quistis as she busted into her classroom, her face flushed and carrying a large pile of books. When the kids saw the books they all groaned

'**Dumb ass' **muttered the voice in Mark's head

'Don't worry kids, that's for the next class in here' laughed Quistis, seeing the look of relief cross her classes face.

'Today we've got a class outside to practice targeting our magic against some wild monsters.'

'Alright!' exclaimed a small girl with curly brown hair, jumping from her seat.

Some of the class however where worried about fighting monsters. Quistis noticed this and said

'Don't worry class, we'll be training in the forest near the fire cave, the worst we'll find there are bite bugs.'

The class followed her through the main gates and out into the forest and plain areas where the monsters in Balamb dwelt.

Quistis was dressed in her tight fitting imposing orange outfit. And her coiled whip hung from her thick brown belt; the whip being her weapon of choice.

'Alright class I want you to get into groups of three or four and fight against the lower level monsters using primarily magic; and don't forget to draw. I'll be watching class if you get into any difficulty give me a yell and I'll come running.' Quistis then seemed to vanish and her voice echoed above them.

'I'll be watching from the trees…Get cracking!'

The kids began to get into groups of 3 and 4 and went to find some monsters to fight against. Except for Mark who went by himself deep into Balamb woods where there are supposed to be whole swarms of bite bugs; nasty little flying blue beetles with sharp claws and needle like teeth.

Mark heard a brief rustle in the bushes to his right, he turned swiftly and drew his Katana; an oriental style sword that was slimly built and had a black wired bound hilt.

Mark got into his fighting stance, with his weapon held low.

Out of the bushes came the short curly haired girl from before and two of her friends; a boy about 15, who had a wiry build and pale blond hair and a slightly pale complexion. The other was another girl; slightly older than the first. She had dark green eyes and light brown hair that was tied in pig tails.

'What are you doing here?' asked Mark, re-sheathing the

Katana on the leather sheathe on his back.

'Instructor Trepe told us to go look for you' said the curly haired girl 'and by the way the names Mikito'

'Mines Jonathon' said wiry blond haired boy, holding out his hand, which Mark ignored.

'And I'm Holly Kramer' said the other girl with pig tails

'Marcus Greenwood' said Mark briefly, before walking away from the main path.

'Hey wait!' called Mikito, running after him and grabbing him by the arm. 'The teacher said we were supposed to stick with you!'

Mark began to swear violently, which shocked the three of them. Most of the people they knew didn't swear much and Mark was muttering numerous profanities; and occasionally slipping into Japanese and Spanish.

'Damn…just what I needed…more tag-a-longs' growled Mark 'Fine come along if you want, but don't get in my way.'

The trio gave him a dark look, but said nothing; they followed Mark through the undergrowth, until they heard

faint hissing and buzzing noises.

'Bite bugs…' muttered Jon, brushing back a bang of his blond hair.

The group walked on another hundred yards or so when a dozen Bite bugs appeared, their wings flapping a hundred beats a second and their fangs clicked together hungrily.

'Were screwed…' said Holly and Jon in unison. The four of them stood back to back and drew their weapons. Mikito used a gun blade, Holly used Diamond Knuckle dusters and Jon had a sun riser; a machine that shoots sharp cutting disks. And Mark drew his Katana and morphed the bronze prism into the shape of Vincent's claw and attached it over his hand and arm.

'Let's dance bug boys!' jeered Mark slashing down three Bite bugs with one scratch of his armored claw.

'Whoa!' exclaimed Mikito and the others

'Childs play' laughed Mark bounding forward into the Bite bugs his sword flashing and his left fist glowing as he unleashed a basic Fire spell.

The other three fought the best they could, but they struggled quite a bit against the annoying little creatures that kept seemed to keep coming from the surrounding trees and bushes.

Mark was having little difficulty; to him those creatures were nothing.

'Hyper Draw!' exclaimed Mark, using his draw to drain every ounce of magic and HP from the monsters. They thrashed weakly on the floor and then dissipated into nothingness; as monsters do when defeated.

'Whoa! That was awesome!' Exclaimed Holly in awe as she watched the 40 odd monsters that had appeared through the battle is drained into nothingness by a super powerful draw.

'Childs play' said Mark again, re-sheathing his katana into the sheath on his back.

'Let's go!' said Mark walking on

'Wait! But Mikito's sprained her ankle' called Jon, angry at Mark's indifference. Mark sighed then walked back and lifted up Mikito in his arms.

'_Just my damn luck' thought Mark_

'**Oh well you may as well, they'll be suspicious if we abandon them**' chuckled the voice, at that point Mark began to swear violently in the confines of his mind.

'Come on let's go before I change my mind and leave you here…' said Mark, and they could tell by his tone that he was completely serious.

The two kids followed Mark through the under growth while he carried Mikito.

'So Mark when did you join Balamb Garden?' Asked Holly as they walked 'I don't remember seeing you around here before'

'This is my first day here.' Replied Mark with a shrug.

'Dude for someone who's a newbie you sure fight awesome!' said Jon

'Newbie? What makes you think I'm new at this? I have my own style that's all.' Replied Mark indifferently.

'So where were you before this?' asked Mikito, wincing slightly at the pain in her ankle.

'Esther…But let's wrap your ankle up, if it keeps swinging it'll further the injury' said Mark crouching down and laying Mikito down and pulling off the Vincent claw and transforming it into a first aid box, he opened it and pulled out a long roll of thick material bandaging.

'Whoa how the hell did you do that?' asked Mikito, shocked.

'This is the bronze prism…I can turn it into anything I want' replied Mark, he took her angle and carefully wrapped her twisted ankle.

'That should do till we get you back to school' said Mark lifting her up again in his arms and motioning for Holly and Jon to follow.

'It shouldn't take us long to get out of here…' said Mark to himself.

30 odd minutes later at Squall's office the dark loner looked at the video tape, that Selphie had given him earlier.

_Flash back _

'_Hey Squall!' exclaimed Selphie running forward, holding a small package in her hand._

'_Hi Selphie' replied Squall, balancing several large boxes in his arms. _

'_Hey Squall, I was told to give this to you, but with the new students we've been having I completely forgot' said Selphie, giving Squall the package that contained an unlabeled video tape. _

'_Well see ya I've got a class to teach in 5 minutes!' exclaimed Selphie rushing off._

'_I wonder what this is.' Wondered Squall, walking back to his office._

_End flash back_

Squall popped the video into his television. The television flickered briefly and the outline of a person appeared. Unfortunately he couldn't see the person's face.

'Greetings Squall the murderous bastard' said the voice, which was unmistakably female.

'You will pay for what you did to our mother, me and three my brothers will see to that.' Said the woman

'What the?' said Squall

'I imagine you're confused, let me enlighten you. You killed our mother…Ultimecia!' said the woman

'Ultimecia…?' gasped Squall, feeling a chill down his spine.

'That's correct soon mortal, you and your friends will suffer for you're crimes. Our two youngest brothers are already in your _school_ and they'll destroy your life then I'll destroy you…' said another voice and Squall saw another siluette, a tall bulky figure with glowing eyes and a deep intimidating voice.

'Soon we will come for you' they both intoned and the video went blank.

'I hope this is a prank…' said Squall with a shaky voice; at that point the VHS and the television exploded throwing Squall into the wall and covering him in glass and metal.

'What the fuck!' he groaned, wincing as his hand grazed his chest which was bleeding heavily.

'Revenge…' whispered a voice in the air.

/

Well that's another chapter out of the way!

P.S send me any ideas or pairings you have for this fanfict and I'll try to incorporate it into the story.

P.S.S pppplease send me long reviews!

_Next chapter – Duel with destiny _

/

_Hey guys, I've finally updated and in this chapter there's gonna be some good fighting scenes. In fact the whole chapters about mark and the spirit in his mind kicking each others asses; hope ya like it. _

Trapped in the world of Final Fantasy 8 

Chapter 8 – Duel with destiny: Two brothers rumble

Two weeks had passed since Mark had infiltrated Balamb Garden and he'd successfully become one of the mercenary students. And soon he'd enact his plan he'd thought up to annihilate Rinoa the sorceress and the rest of the FF8 gang.

Anyway Mark was sharing a SeeD-in-Training apartment with a girl called Lin Misawa, luckily she was quite the party animal and almost never in at night, giving Mark plenty of time to himself for stuff like plotting and meditating, well when he wasn't out partying himself that is; hey he had to keep up the appearance of a normal-ish teenager.

Mark sat quietly in his room in silent meditation, the only sound was the faint sound of his breathing and the occasional echoes of people else where in Balamb Garden.

In the vastness of his unconscious mind there was a large flower field filled with dead flowers and the sky was locked in the red streaked sunset.

In his astral form sat Mark at the edge of the field watching the petrified sunset sky. A large shadowy form appeared besides him. The shadow was wearing a white mask with no features upon it and the rest of his body couldn't be seen due to the swirling shadows surrounding him.

'**Hello Mark, interesting place, your mind**' said the shadow, sitting down next to him.

'Yes I know, what are you doing here, this part of my mind is forbidden to you' said Mark quietly, his eyes watching the sky.

'**My Elder Brother and Sister have just informed me that the first scroll has awakened in the Glacier Shrine**'

'_Kai_, you are a fool if you think I'll go there, at my current level the three guardians of the shrines would kill me with ease' said Mark to the being besides him.

(A/N Yes Readers that's the name of the thing hanging around in his mind, I finally decided to give him a name)

The shadow's vanished slightly, revealing a tall blond haired man over 6ft tall, dressed in a plain blue shirt and jeans. Though his face was still covered by the mask. Kai grabbed Mark by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

'**You'll do as you're bloody told, ungrateful brat!**' growled Kai angrily tightening his grip, but stopped when he felt an agonizing pain in his right arm and he dropped Mark who landed lightly on the ground.

'Don't tell me what to do, Nii-San, in my mind I make the rules, piss me off and I'll destroy you' said Mark his eyes narrowing and his body giving off killer intent.

'Don't forget I don't really give a shit about Mother and the families mission to bring her back, so piss off out of my mind' added Mark turning and walking away.

'**You little Bastard!**' yelled Kai, partially transforming into the monstrous demon know as a Soulless. His body grew and covered itself in black-green scales, large bat like wings, each 10ft in length sprouting from his back, and his hands slowly shifted into a pair of claws.

Mark turned slightly and smirked.

'**I don't care what you say about your brothers and sister but when you insult our mother…You go too far, now I'm gonna give you a major beating runt!**' growled Kai.

'Well then bro, give it a try, but if I win you back off and leave me to my mission of killing the sorceress slut, you and the others can deal with the scrolls necessary for Ultimecia's rebirth.

'**Fine, but when I win you will set aside your mission to kill Rinoa for a time so that we can acquire the first of the resurrection scrolls'** countered Kai grinning behind his mask, there was no way his little half-brother could beat him.

'Well then Kai-Teme lets see you give me a "major beating" then' said Mark getting into a battle stance a drawing upon some of his dark power, changing him slightly, but not nearly so much as Kai. His canine teeth lengthened into fangs, his pupils turned into slits and his eyes turned to a crimson red, and fairly large grey wings about 7ft in length burst from his back.

The two spread out their wings and propelled themselves in the air, Kai charged Mark and let loose dozens of powerful roundhouse kicks, each of which Mark stopped with a kick of his own.

They each charged dark power to their four limbs and began striking each other with vicious and surprising force. Mark Grabbed Kai by using his other arm he drove it into Kai's _delicate area._ (OUCH!) Gasping in pain Kai doubled over for a moment then delivered a powerful upper cut to as he drew in closer.

As Mark was thrown back, blood spilling from his mouth Kai flew up and plummeted down with an axe drop kick to the head which sent Mark from the sky, into the ground, hard.

Slowly getting back up to his feet, Mark coughed up some blood and let loose a series of curses from under his breath.

Pausing briefly to draw more dark power, he then once again propelled himself into the air to do battle.

'Fire Thrust!' yelled out Mark encasing his palm in fire and ramming it into Kai's stomach, winding him, as well as burning him a bit.

Kai swiftly span a struck Mark across the face and using his legs he got him into a head lock.

'Let go you bastard' yelled Mark, Kai smirked slightly, happy that he a chance to but his little brother in his place, he had become rather full of himself lately and if he didn't obey their big sister's orders they'd all very well end up dead.

Spinning again he propelled himself downwards, taking mark with him, adjusting his grip so that Mark hit the ground first he then sped up and the two slammed into the ground, hard, really…really hard.

Most of the areas in Mark's mind were blown away by the force of the impact. Kai brushing himself off quickly got back to his feet, he looked down to see Mark laying there battered and bruised and barely conscious. Kai crouched down in front of him and said

'From now on we seek the scrolls, of course if the opportunity to kill them arrives, by all means take it, but don't let it interfere with the true mission. The rebirth of our mother'

'Fine…Kai-Teme…' muttered Mark before his astral form vanished and he awoke, back in the real world.

'Point 1 for me' drawled Kai to himself as he covered himself in his shadow form once again and then vanished from sight.

Back in the real world Mark awoke with a start, his body was hurting all over and his vision was blurry, but from he could see he was in SeeD infirmary, his fight with Kai must have injured his outside form as his astral form was damaged.

'I see that you've finally woken up' said the assistant Doctor, making some notes on her clip board.

'Now are you gonna tell me how you winded up like that in your room or what?' she said giving him the tell-me-or-your-dead-look.

Mark sweat dropped and tried to think of something, somehow he didn't think that _"I got into a fight with one of Ultimecia's kids in my mind and somehow my body got hurt too" _was a good, enough or believable excuse.

'Now I want to know what happened or am I going to have to get the Commander in here…'

/

Oh no reader's looks like we have a cliff hanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways thanks for putting up with me, seeing as I haven't updated for yonks. I hope you like this new chapter which is dedicated to those who wanted to see a little more violence in my story.

Hope ya like it! See ya!


	2. Professional books by nexus darkworld

Mark John Green

(Originally Nexus of Darkworld - But I got locked out of my account)

Hi all,

good to be back

check out my novel on

Also my own website is now up and running: **.com**

Paperback (£9.99) .com/product/paperback/grey-faction-book-one/17296377?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£3.00) .com/product/ebook/grey-faction-book-one/17347516?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

For those of you who are too lazy to click on the link, below is a short preview for you to look at.

(Copyrighted Mark Green 2011, In association with Nexus Darkworld Productions)

NEW NEWS - I've published my second book; a poetry book - its called 'Melodies of a Madman'

Paperback (£4.99) .com/product/paperback/melodies-of-a-madman/17278000?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£2.00) .com/product/ebook/melodies-of-a-madman/17346953?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

'Grey Faction' and 'Melodies of a Madman' will be available in the bookstores in the states in about eight weeks.


End file.
